Jasmine and the Death Note
by Natalia-Chan
Summary: A Death Note falls from the sky and hits Jasmine on the head. What happens to her sanity? More importantly, what happens to the world! Find out inside.
1. Welcome to Insanity Population: Jasmine

**_Spotty_: O.K., so one of my good friends introduced me to Death Note and it got me thinking: how can I work that in with Deltora Quest? This is the product of those thoughts! Oh, I don't own Death Note or Deltora Quest. Sad, but true. Now read!**

**Prologue**

A strange book fell from the sky and hit Jasmine on the head. She had left the palace of Del to take in the vapors of the outside air and the black notebook had fallen from the heavens. Since she had been studying reading and writing with Lief, she was able to read that on the cover were the words "Death Note." Since she didn't know what in the world that could mean, she decided to take it back to her room in the palace and read it...

**Okay, so here's the start of chapter one...(Jasmine P.O.V.)**

After hours of somehow reading the little black book I realized that I could kill people. A strange feeling coursed through my veins, which I was sure was insanity, and I liked it. Living most of your life away from civilization can do horrible things to you. Apparently I had to think of the person's face as I write their name in the notebook.

If I didn't then write the cause of their death before forty seconds were up, then they would die of something called a "Heart Attack," which I learned was when your heart stopped immediately.

But what fun would that be? Just think of the endless possibilities! And why stop there? Sure, it probably couldn't kill the Shadow Lord or his Ols and other minions, but why not Lief's mother, Queen Sharn. It was because of her, after all, that my mother, Anna, died. Besides, Lief will never know it was me! I won't make it a heart attack, because that seems too suspicious. The book says that I can specify the death type if I don't choose "Heart Attack," and that I have six minutes and forty seconds to specify. Oh, this is going to be fun...

**Spotty: Sorry if Jasmine seems a little OC, I'm trying to play up the insanity thing. Oh, and please review. One more thing...**

_**Spotty OUT!**_


	2. Sharn

**Spotty: O.K., so I don't want Jasmine to get me with her new Death Note, so I'm trying to update frequently. This is chapter two: Sharn, and I still sadly don't own Death Note or Deltora Quest. Meh. **

**The story so far:**

A Death Note fell from the sky onto Jasmine's head. She has gone insane. Jasmine has decided that Sharn will be her first victim. Jasmine learned the rules of the Death Note, so she knows about the heart attack rule, but doesn't understand what a heart attack is so she will be writing out the death. Now, read and enter the crazy world of Spotty's brain...

**Chapter Two: Sharn (Jasmine P.O.V.)**

I have decided that Queen Sharn will be my first victim. She is annoying, and it is her fault that my mother is dead. Lief will never know that I killed his mother, so it will not affect our relationship. I take out the Death Note and reread the instructions, just to be sure.

When I have re-read the notebook, I find a pen and flip to a fresh page. I write "Queen Sharn," and then think of her face. Then I write "Tripped and fell down stairs." To elaborate I write "Tripped on Doom's copy of The Belt of Deltora and hit her head on the stairs while falling. Then I close the book, lock my door, and go to sleep. I dream of beautiful flowers and my mother.

**Spotty: O.K., I know it's extremely short, but that's just Jasmine's first victim. Let's see what happens next. Please review. Oh, and...**

_**Spotty OUT!**_


	3. Doom

**Spotty: Thank you so much for reading the story, and a few reviews wouldn't hurt. O.K., so I like this story and have inspiration (YAY!) so I have the next chapter. I don't own Death Note or Deltora Quest (Sob). **

**The Story So Far:**

Jasmine discovered a Death Note when it fell from the sky. She went insane. She used the Death Note to kill Sharn, and Sharn's body was found in the morning. It was said that she tripped on Doom's copy of The Belt of Deltora and hit her head as she fell down the stairs. Now, read on...

**Chapter 3: Doom (Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

I was thinking about who my next victim will be when I thought of my father. I mean, he wanted to die to see my mother, he was also too overprotective, and I wanted to kill someone. It was a win-win situation! So I sat down and thought about his death...

When I had figured out what I would do, I started writing. I wanted to experiment with the "Heart Attack" thing, so I just wrote Doom's name and thought of his face. Then I went to sleep and dreamed of my mother and father in death.

**Discovering Doom (No P.O.V.)**

The next morning, a palace guard found Doom's body in his room. His heart had apparently suddenly stopped, but he was smiling as he died. When Jasmine heard that he was smiling, she knew that she had done a good thing. He got to see Anna, after all...

**Spotty: O.K., so that's chapter three. Please review, blah blah, anyways...okay, this is getting awkward, so...**

_**Spotty OUT**_**!**


End file.
